


Highway

by helloshepard



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out has a run-in with the law. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from twistedmidnightdreams on tumblr was 'Knock Out being chased by the police'.

“Really now? Don’t you skin jobs have anything better to do?”

The skin job in question flashed the car’s sirens and sped up. The criminal in question smirked, or would have smirked if he’d had a mouth to smirk with.

“I suppose not.”

Knock Out accelerated, pulling a hairpin turn off the highway and onto Main Street.

“Then again, you would feel the need to show off your car to the other skin jobs. Not that I blame you.”

The officer gave no indication that he or she had heard him and continued pursuit. Knock Out selected a route that would get him back on the highway and turned left.

“I mean that’s not a bad ride if you look at some of the other automobiles skin jobs of your profession use. Segways. And those hideous electric cars.” Just for emphasis, Knock Out revved his engine. “Can your fancy environmental cars do that?”

He merged back onto the highway. The sun was setting, and in a few hours Starscream would be organizing another hunt for Energon. That meant Knock Out had those few hours to look at the rest of his patients and clean the dust off of himself, not necessarily in that order. He groaned at the thought.

Another siren. Another car controlled by a uniformed skin job was pulling alongside him.

“Come join the party!” Effortlessly, he passed a van with six tiny skin jobs screaming about ice cream and a blue Mercedes. His pursuers left behind, he slowed down enough to let them know he was waiting for them to catch up.

His comlink beeped. Breakdown.

“Breakdown! If you can just wait a few minutes I’ll have two cars for you to smash to bits.”

The former Wrecker paused, probably weighing the thought of breaking the cars with whatever he had to tell Knock Out. Then he sighed.

“Steve’s blown a gasket.”

Knock Out groaned, exiting the highway and turning off onto a lesser used desert road.

“If it was for anyone but you Breakdown I would leave Steve to choke on his own fluids.”

“I’m opening the bridge now.” Breakdown cut the channel.

Knock Out sighed and checked his rearview mirror, turning onto the desert plain.

“You got lucky this time.”

By the time the police arrived, he was long gone. The officers got out of the car and looked at the minimal tread marks left in the hardened dirt. After a certain point, it was like the car had just got up and walked away. 

“Where do you think he went?”

The other officer, a firm believer in the Third Kind simply pointed up.


End file.
